The start of Carl Johnsons Gang Bkangin LIfe
by GangstaBoii6
Summary: this story is about CJ's Gang life and how it all started


How Carl Johnson got into the Gr74vE Street

Part 1

This is a story, a real hood story that talks about a nigga named carl Johnson, who was soon to become a O.G in the Grove street gang. The Grove street family have not beenon da map for a while because of drugs, money, and their main rivals da ballas. Some members from da grove split and joined the Seville Boulevard family and temple drive family which are 2 Cliccs that wear green just like groves but aint necessarily allies wit da groves. Vagos which are the big Mexican gang have been gaining more territory and so have the ballas while the groves are getting weaker and the ballas getting stronger cuz they rivals wit da groves. Grove has 4 O.G's they are sean Johnson aka Sweet, Melvin Harris aka Big Smoke, Lance Wilson aka Ryder, and the one who needs to come to the grove to help them get bacc on the map, carl Johnson aka CJ. The groves main territory are in Ganton and East Los Santos. Now to the story, Carl Johnson grew up young in the hood of Ganton in Los Santos. He had 1 brother, he was one of the OG'S of the Grove street and his name was Sean Johnson aka Sweet. He started getting affiliated with the Gang around 11 to 12 years old. He was doin this because he had nothing else to do in the hood and his brother was already in the gang. So one day Carl decided to get into the Grove street gang. He is now 14 at the time and decided to get jumped into the gang. Cj told sweet that he wanted in so Sweet said "Ok" lemme just tell the OG'S. So Sweet, Big smoke, and ryder decided to let him in. So Carl, Sweet, Big smoke, ryder, and some of the souljas of the grove where infront of Ryders house ready to get Carl jumped into the gang. Carl was feelin nervous because he was going to get jumped and beat up so who wouldn't be nervous. So sweet said to carl "you ready cuz" and Carl replied "yea" so sweet told about 4 of his souljas to come and jump him. So carl took all his special belongings off and put his guard up and was ready. Sweet then said "start" and he gave a time of 1 minute to be jumped so he could take hits and know how it feels to be beat up. The souljas came at carl and started swinging at him with uppercuts Jabs hooks from left to right. Carl was getting beat up, but then he got some momentum and started swinging at some of the souljas. He knocked 2 of emm down and then tripped another on the ground and gave him a big kicc to da dome, then stomped on the 2 guy's laying down, kiccin them to the dome while their head hits the concrete. There was still one souljah left came wit a haymaker to the right side of Cj's head hard. The time ran out and carl was a lil knocced from that haymaker. Sweet clapped good job carl, but you still got 1 more task to do to be in the gang and carl was tired. Sweet said to carl "rest carl for today" cuz tomorrow will be the day you will do the last task. So carl went in the house and took a shower and went downstairs to watch some tv. CJ was thinking on what his last task is and was ready for it. He turned on the news and saw that another shooting happened between the grove street and the ballas in east los santos. CJ gettin angry because he wants to help them. So he went to sleep and waited for the next day. Carl woke up went downstairs and his mom made him some breakfast. He was waxing on some bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, and pancakes. He said eyy moms this shii is bomb and his mom said to carl "cj" wuh I tell you bout speakin like that lil nigga, Cj said "sorry moms". So he told his mom he is goin ova to his brothers house and his mom said ok, just stay safe and don't get into anything stupid. Cj said I wont, which was really a lie. Cj went to sweets house and ringed the doorbell. Sweet came and said oh Cj wuhs good nigga come in cuz. Cj came in they went to his living room to discuss his last task to do to be in the grove street gang. Sweet said to carl, you ready for this, this last task is what you need to do to be in the grove street famz, you ready nigga, Carl replied "always cuz", so sweet said "ok then, here is what I want you to do.


End file.
